deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier: Outbreak
The series of Dead Frontier: Outbreak games are promotional games released on multiple game sites by Jagged Blade Games. They are text-based choose-your-own-adventure zombie games, complete with voice acting. They were created mainly to promote Dead Frontier among gamers who may not have heard of it. Players are encouraged to notify AdminPwn of bugs in the game in the announcement thread, if any are found. Also, a high rating of the game would be greatly appreciated, as a high rating of the game would mean that more people would see it, thus increasing the awareness of players about Dead Frontier. Dead Frontier: Outbreak Released on Kongregate and Newgrounds on 16 September 2009, there were no hints or spoilers whatsoever that such games were being developed and released. These are the links to the game on Kongregate and on Newgrounds Synopsis The player assumes the role of the protagonist, a very normal person working for an unknown company, based in an office building. It started, according to the protagonist, as a "normal day", and as he was busying himself with clearing the paperwork on his desk, a scream was heard, breaking his concentration. He dismissed it as a "hysterical secretary overreacting to a spider". However, after peering out of the window into the street below, the protagonist sees people fighting and killing each other. It then falls into the hands of the player, to decide the protagonist's next course of action. In the "perfect" story, the protagonist manages to return home and save his wife, but he amputated the fingers of her hand, which were bitten, to prevent further spread of the virus which would turn her into an infected zombie. They decide to leave for the countryside, where it would be further from civilization and be a much safer place to seek refuge in. If he doesn't manage to save his wife, he goes to an abandoned barn and commits suicide by hanging himself. Featured Game Dead Frontier: Outbreak was awarded Daily 4th place on 17 September 2009 and was featured on Newgrounds' home page. Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2 It was revealed that the sequel to Dead Frontier: Outbreak would be released "in a few days" on the 20th of February 2010. This continuation to the first game was released on 14 March 2010 on Kongregate and Newgrounds. Following the same style of its predecessor in that it is also text-based and has voice acting, and was created mainly for the purpose of raising awareness of Dead Frontier. As again, giving a high rating for the game would be much appreciated. Synopsis The story follows the protagonist from the previous game, a survivor of the outbreak who also managed to save his wife. It should be noted that even if you failed to rescue her or if the protagonist died in the previous game, they would be alive in this game. The duo fled into the countryside, and found safety and refuge in the protagonist's wife's parents' farm, which was fortified by her parents and surviving locals. Unfortunately, the drinking water supplied to the farm had been contaminated with filth, owing to the fact that nobody was present at the sewage treatment plants. Many had been stricken with cholera as a result, including the protagonist's wife. The healthier of the survivors drew straws to decide who would venture out to obtain antibiotics and medicines in order to cure the illness, and the protagonist draws the shortest straw; he would be the one to go out. In the "perfect" story, the protagonist returns safely with the antibiotics and medication, along with some survivors if he chose to join them earlier on in the story. All but two of the most severely ill people recovered, and fortunately, the protagonist's wife managed to survive through the cholera infection. If he doesn't get the antibiotics and goes back to the barn empty-handed, he steals a gun from the armory and kills his wife and himself. Featured Game Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2 received the daily second place on the 15th of March 2010 on Newgrounds. It was subsequently featured on Newground's front page. Category: Dead Frontier Minigames